This project seeks funding to examine the history of the free- standing internship and to evaluate its impact. The modern free- standing internship began with the first list of hospitals approved for internship training in 1914 and ended with its loss of accreditation in 1975. During its history, the internship played a major role in medical education, served as the forerunner of modern residency training, and had a significant impact on hospitals. Important issues involved in the internship include: the type of hospitals suitable for internships, the content of internship training, the balance between service and education, straight versus rotating internships, and the decision to eliminate the internship.